День Эвакуации
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Последовавший после войны за независимость США, День Эвакуации отмечается как день, когда британские войска покинули континент. Последний выстрел войны был произведён в этот день, когда британский стрелок на одном из уплывающих кораблей выстрелил из пушки в насмешливо кричавшую толпу, собравшуюся на берегу Статен-Айленда. Но никто не пострадал — ядро попало в воду.


Скрипя половицами и страшно топая тяжёлыми подошвами, Англия метался по дому, по бывшему своему дому, правильнее сказать. Он собирал вещи.

Резкие, торопливые движения отнимали у ослабленного тела последние силы. Руки тряслись. Он просто не знал, за что хвататься — то и дело его подгоняли собственные подчинённые. Франция же ещё вёл морские сражения вдали отсюда, при другом портовом городе, не понимая, что Альфреда больше не от кого защищать.

— Эй, ты ещё здесь? — удивился Америка, заглянув в комнату. Он, устало заинтересованный, попал в так называемую зону освещения в комнате, и на него поэтому глазам больно было взглянуть, а взгляд сбегал на бездушные предметы декора и...

Артур сгрёб еды для себя, да ещё и чая прихватил. Заварка напоминала пыльную крошку; у вяленого мяса, съестного долгожителя, вид был жалкий. Всё же это в спешке найденное упало в мешок, наполненный если только на четверть. Кёркленд уже и не помнил, какие вещи здесь, в доме, на полках, в комнатах, его, а какие — нет. Оставит он всё это Альфреду, как бы их не хотелось забрать. Он просто не успеет!

Корабли отчалят, лишь дождавшись заката, а с утречка Британская Империя скачет, как будто сжигают Лондон, и он не успеет набрать свой тазик воды для борьбы с огнём.

«О, какой жар...» — Кёркленд успел отметить про себя, что в груди и правда раскаляются бывшие прежде сухими и безответными угли, и это ощущение не приносит ничего хорошего кроме постыдной обиды и злости. Да, именно их он стушил давно-давно. Упрямо не хотел расшевелить угасшее.

— Сэр, это срочно! Вы нужны! — солдат британской армии ворвался в комнату и, выхватив мешок из рук своего господина, удалился. — Забирайте все свои вещи, скорее, это важно, это нельзя с промедлением, французы, они..!

— Чёрт, — Англия буквально пронёсся мимо младшего брата, что тихо ойкнул и отступил на пару шагов.

Пока Англия говорил, вернее, сдерживался, чтобы не заорать и не навалять люлей солдатам, требующим выдвигаться в путь, Альфред смекнул: сбегал в укромный уголок, в который вещи братца заботливо складировал обычно, и вернулся уже с ними на руках такой довольный.

Артур через несколько поворотов безуспешного диалога, сведённого к «имейте терпение, вы же британцы», вернулся и не заметил того, что держит в руках Джонс. Избегал зрительного контакта.

— Да где мои ***, чёрт бы их побрал? — шипел он, сдерживая накатывавшую ярость: внизу, перед самым домом, его опять призывали выходить.

Ах, эвакуация — последние лоялисты бежали с континента.

Он бы уже унёсся на всех парах.

Америка, несмотря на то, что Артур не сменил пока своей военной униформы под цвет крови — цвета Империи — был одет обыденно. Давно уже простая, но сверкающая белизной рубаха не появлялась на Альфреде. В общем, одет был янки, будто не имел к сражениям никакого отношения.

— Да вот же она, твоя одежонка, — Америка радушно улыбался, а Артур, вздрогнув от неожиданности и громкого голоса — такой растрёпанный, заспанный, как же явно это было сейчас — взглянул в его сторону. Сперва на свёрток одежды; затем взгляд зелёных, чуть потемневших по непонятной причине глаз поднялся к его лицу, игнорируя проступающие следы царапин на шее. Разбитый нос Альфреда ещё напомнил про рукопашку, она была последним, что Англия выдержал, а потом... злоба кончилась. И противостояние тоже.

Англия посмотрел в его глаза. Искренние и яркие на фоне теней.

Альфред либо мастерски делал вид, что ему доставляют удовольствие душевные муки британца, либо война сделала из него настоящего садиста. Англия даже решил для себя, что, возможно, в последний раз смотрит на брата — окрепшего, возмужавшего, но, сука, наглого! И такого дорогого...

Взгляд Артура не выражал никаких эмоций, он был холоден и бессилен.

«Насмотрюсь на пару десятков лет вперёд», — так решил он. Америка, слава богу, взгляда также не отрывал. Они долго не увидятся; Америка будет строить свою страну, Артур тоже будет восстанавливаться, как сможет.

Они, как два истукана, стояли друг напротив друга, молча и не в силах отвести глаз. Прощались. Альфред прижимал к груди комок чужой одежды, Англия решал жизненно важный вопрос: заговорить ему, или всё-таки не стоит? Америка говорить не станет, несвойственная ему задумчивость и учтивость, «пропусти вперёд» — она иногда шла Альфреду и казалась бесценной.

У Джонса зачесались руки, хотелось бросить вещи в объятия застывшего Англии, и он... бросил. Да-да, ему надоело ждать и тянуть нити учтивости по всей осветлевшей комнате.

Кстати, просторная, в синей краске и без зеркал, не проходная, для гостей. По непонятным причинам совмещена с кухней.

Артур свои шмотки не поймал, он так и стоял с прежним проницательным взглядом, едва нахмурившийся и бесстрастный.

Альфред смутился, но виду не понял, только глаза его несколько расширились. Получается, что он бесцеремонно и очень грубо бросил Артуру его одежду, прямо в ноги. Он так не хотел. Молчал...

Взгляд Англии так и говорил: «Сейчас, смотри, я наклонюсь за этим, да, старик потерпит унижение». Могущественная империя присела на корточки, чтобы тряпки сгрести в охапку и, даже не удосужившись ровно сложить одежду, Англия повернулся так, чтобы Джонс мог видеть его в профиль.

Мягкий всклоченный свет лёг на волосы Англии.

— Подойди-ка сюда, — нарочито ласково улыбнулся он и неожиданно (должно быть, даже для себя) поманил Альфреда, который только что собирался позволить собственным губам расплыться в улыбке.

В Альфреде забурлило чувство глубочайшей неприязни, он сжал губы. Да как он, этот чёртов англичанин, снова смеет указывать..!

Но таки подошёл к нему.

Артур не прекращал улыбаться, вот и вовсе рассмеялся, будто услыхал хорошую шутку. Только тут стояла относительная тишина, а под окнами крутилась толпа американских фермеров — бритов здесь не нашлось, они уже убрались, завидев эту ораву. Столкновения небезопасны.

— Хе-хе-хе... — Кёркленд прикрыл рот ладошкой.

— У тебя психоз? — Америка ожидал, что у брата начнётся траур или что-то вроде этого, а он веселится, что там, даже заливается! Это удивляло и беспокоило, похлопать его по плечу, что ли.

— Нет, — лукавая улыбка Артура.

Два брата стояли к окну одинаково близко. Хотя Англия чуть позади был да посмеивался, не скрывая хорошего настроения.

— Слава королю! — заорал он внезапно во всё горло и пригнулся, чтобы в окне его не заметили.

— Вот дерьмо! — Америка покраснел от злости, так как понял, что его подставили. — Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо, — Пришлось поднимать руки — распалённые янки под окнами достали оружие и прицелились в Альфреда Джонса, засвистели. — Это не я, клянусь! Меня подставили! Парни, парни! Спокойно! — вспыхнул главный американец. Когда Альфред развернулся, собираясь уже выбросить что-нибудь злобное, но справедливое в лицо брату, что-нибудь большое, доступное для понимания и эмоционального переваривания, то не обнаружил Англию рядом.

Артур опять болтался с каким-то воином почти в дверном проёме, оба незаметно выталкивали друг друга со сдержанными словами в холл.

— А я вам говорю, что войска выведем через несколько лет. Эта страна слишком слаба, — шептал мужчина с забавными седыми усами.

— Да, разумеется, мы воспользуемся их разобщённостью, но, прошу, — шептал в ответ Кёркленд, — не разглашайтесь по этому поводу. Для вида мы... Мы выйдем из Манхеттена громогласно и официально, сняв флаг — говорят, Вашингтон только этого и ждёт, о, триумфатор. Вы слышали, он поведёт едва ли не целую армию через город.

— Они будут праздновать? — спросил солдат, как будто бы в этом вопросе имелись какие-либо сомнения.

— Конечно... — вздохнул Артур. Покосился на Соединённые Штаты, сложившего за спиной руки и приподнявшего голову, предвкушающего, юного, готового свернуть горы. Америка словно сдерживался, чтобы прямо сейчас и не понестись к тем самым горам на лихом скакуне, ведь действительно мог согнуть их своей глупой верой. Он верил в свою звезду!

В очередной раз голову Британии посетила настойчивая мысль о том, что Соединённые Штаты Америки — великолепное имя для неудачника.

И этого неудачника было немножко жаль.

Артуру нельзя было больше оставаться здесь, не очень-то благоприятно скажется на нервах лицезрение этой свободолюбивой страны.

— Г'азг'ешите выдвигаться! — очередной воин показался в дверях и, заметив кивок Артура, исчез в коридоре вместе с первым.

В раздражённом оцепенении Артур понял, что они снова остались наедине. Он даже хотел окликнуть кого-нибудь, кто по его же собственному желанию его покидал. Сапоги блестели, ноги шагали быстро, устав не терпел отсрочек выполнения всех обязанностей...

Англия вздыхал, усмиряя пламя.

— Какого чёрта в моей армии делает француз? — он отметил картавость речи того, кто говорил с ним в последнюю очередь.

— А это разве не Франция? — Альфред чесал затылок. — Похож был...

— Это не мог быть он. Франция сейчас в море, бомбит мои корабли. Он ещё не знает, что... — Артур осёкся, так и не сумев выдавить из себя это мерзкое «я проиграл», и проговорил сквозь зубы: — что всё закончилось.

Что это «всё»? Война ли? Или же любая связь, любые отношения братьев? Ответ очень грубый, но ясный — всё. Англия же сказал.

Кёркленд нисколько не желал тянуть время, но оглянулся ещё раз, и ещё раз, дабы проверить, осталось ли здесь ещё что-то, принадлежащее ему. Но по сути, сам этот дом... iОн его./i

Взгляд наткнулся на ожидающего Альфреда. Артур и ему кивнул, тем не менее, глядя в пол, и поспешно направился к выходу.

— Я ухожу. Всё в порядке и пусть таким и останется.

Удивительное произошло — Америка неожиданно широко шагнул и встал прямо перед ним, вынудив поднять взгляд.

— А я хотел бы союз двух равных государств с тобой, — это был верх наглости со стороны Америки, по мнению старшего. Джонс ещё и обворожительно улыбнулся, придавая своей дерзости ещё большую значимость.

Англию не повела злость, и отчего-то ему вместо разумного объяснения невозможности всего захотелось рассмеяться, воздух лопнул, а глотка сжалась.

— Что? Мой слух не подводит меня, я слышу чушь! Бва-ха-ха! Равных? Ты себя в зеркало видел?! Ха-ха-ха! Маленький юный Америка, объявляющий мне союз, меньше, чем Ост-Индская компания, обречённый на блокаду, — Артуру, пока хохотал, схватившись за живот, самому тошно стало, но он не мог остановиться, так как взглянул на великолепное изумление на лице... ребёнка. Так Альфред выглядел сейчас. Большой, мужественный во всех отношениях, детский в растерянности лица.

Англия не смог и воздуха в грудь набрать, как снова засмеялся, но это уже был безумный, полный отчаяния, смех.

— А-ха-ха... Вот уморил, ха! Прощай и не надейся понапрасну на старшего...

Ему следовало бы, наверное, плакать, но он радовался, что для смеха нашлись причины. Вид его, тем не менее, скоро стал сосредоточенным и холодным — каким и должен был быть — когда обескураженный и раздосадованный Америка мог лицезреть лишь его кровавую спину, ведь больше Британия не оборачивался.

Напряжённо пройдясь по тропинке, что через сотню футов соединялась с большой дорогой, Артур ни о чём не думал, ноги отчего-то отяжелели, как свинцовые; в голове было пусто, словно поток гневных, отвратительных и болезненных мыслей сдерживали внутри самого сознания, потому что имел быть место страх, что эту брань услышат толпы красномундирников, да и тех же самых янки, если Англия даст этим мыслям волю. Даже если услышит их он сам, то и весь мир после их поймает и втянет в себя.

Отравится!

Уже стоял ноябрь, оттого было достаточно грязно и мерзко.

Мужчины в белых париках, белых перчатках, окружившие Англию — такие же британцы — будучи при всём параде, отправились в Бэттери-Парк, в южную оконечность Манхэттена, под насмешливые возгласы местных и их свист. Этих толп было, несомненно, больше, чем его людей (а делить людей — это самое страшное), которых можно было теперь отличить лишь по алым мундирам или по их стиснутым зубам, презрительному взгляду. Англичане, вроде, спешили, но приближались к бухте медленно...

Или это Кёркленд сходил с ума.

В то время, когда кинематограф ещё не изобрели, Англия не знал, что такое замедленная съёмка.

2.

Красные толпы подобрались к Статен-Айленду у входа в Нью-Йоркскую бухту. С реи собрались сдирать Британский флаг.

Ловкий мужчина скользил на высоком столбе, ему не доставало сил победить масло, которым некто смазал флагшток, и высоты — чтобы сорвать ключевой из символов тирании. Красные раны, неприлично ровные, с белой окаймовкой выведенные на чьей-то болезненной синей спине... О, старый тиран, беги прочь.

Глаза Кёркленда тревожно наблюдали за вскипающими местными, собравшимися в грозных праздничных количествах под небом. Гиканье и шумные, но бесполезные подсказки, запускаемые в сторону охотящегося за флагом, не приносили эффекта. Человек, устав сражаться, спрыгнул на землю, едва удержавшись на ногах и не споткнувшись. К нему тут же подбежали лидеры из толпы, создали обсуждение.

Кто-то тащил лестницу.

Англия перевёл дыхание, сам не заметив, когда с дыханием появились проблемы. Ослабил нагревшийся нашейный платок, спуская его несколько ниже. Церемониальность империи, несомненно, вселилась и в американские души, но в меньшей степени — они точно снимут знамя и сотворят с ним что-то нехорошее, когда доберутся и если доберутся до оного, а потом накинут на палку свой полосато-синий, и только потом отпустят бывших властителей, победно хохоча.

Ну, ликование было всеобщим! И долгим до ужаса.

Толпы беглецов заставляли смотреть на всё это торжественное издевательство, слушать патриотические распевания.

Административные британские лица, кучка военных окружали Артура непременно. Некоторые из своих же намеревались выхватить из рук главного мешок с дорогими вещами — дорогим сердцу, не кошельку — и это злило более всего представления, развернувшегося на площади, избегания встречи с Вашингтоном, и прочего, прочего. Артур, зардевшись скулами, как раз к закатному часу, прижимал мешок к себе, и его подозрительность и тревожность ощущались почти физически лишившимися сдержанности людьми по соседству; теперь его оставили в покое.

Интересно...

Лестницу догадались приколотить к флагштоку! Дело пошло веселее и вскоре было доведено до конца. Некий ветеран завершил задуманное, новое сменило старое на посту, ну же, ну же...

Артур, заложивший руки за спину и стоящий перед лицом у огромного чужого мира, с любопытством рассматривающего его стан, вообще-то ожидал, что Юнион Джек будет брошен в руки толпы и растерзан. Но флаг просто тряпкой свернулся на земле, а потом британцы смогли забрать его, освободились и драпали к крупнейшим из кораблей на воде, ждущим на привязи, словно живые охотничьи звери.

— Наконец-то, — это всё, что Англия мог сказать пересохшим голосом, взбираясь по трапу.

3.

Застряв в неудобном положении на распахнутом шумно окне, Альфред отрешённо глядел в сторону, которую никогда не знал и не видел — на запад. Растрёпанный и рыжий. Не то чтобы Америка когда-либо вглядывался в противоположную — там окаменел порт, а дальше простиралось Море Мрака и Англия, разлитый где-то в нём.

Альфред Ф. Джонс не знал Запада, но жутко хотелось знать, не только ли прерии его встретят песком и ветром, и полынью, и своим диким забвением.

Запад придётся отвоёвывать. Но это потом, когда силы прибавятся, а Штаты не будут так разобщённо коситься друг на друга, ожидая выпада смелейшего из их звёздного круга.

Альфред напряжённо смотрел в западном направлении в точку, где исчезнет вот-вот злое солнце, в круге, впитавшем весь дневной свет. Звезда догорала, отпечаток ушедшей в прошлое войны, первой для него войны.

День был отдан торжеству.

Джордж Вашингтон въехал в город и триумфально повёл за собой Континентальную армию.

Голова сама неожиданно повернулась к востоку, Америка тряхнул косой чёлкой, выступающая прядка легко подпрыгнула. Краешек забитой до отказа площади Альфред Джонс мог созерцать и слышать всё это время, но нечто отталкивало его внимание от этого места. Невидимый гигантский панцирь, наброшенный на родной город.

Все алые краски из массы чёрных, серых, синих, белых просто стеклись к океанскому резко очерченному краю и погрузились в деревянных громадин кораблей на берегу.

— Нет, я не могу просто сидеть и смотреть! — Альфред вскочил на подоконник и сиганул вниз.

4.

— Смотрите, сэр, это Америка! — солдат окликнул Артура, который был весь в делах — народ поднимал паруса. А он едва сбавил шаг, всё носился, как утром, прямо сейчас это походило на быструю, угрожающую немного ходьбу, и Англия замер, занеся ногу для нового шага.

— Да вы что... Шутите? — у Англии из рук повалились стёртые географические карты, а глаза расширились от изумления... и испуга.

Он поручил брошенные в беспорядке карты младшему матросу и, достигнув борта, бросил взгляд на землю Северной Америки, что была ещё слишком близкой.

Он пожалел об этом.

Люди буквально выталкивали своим желанием корабль из объятий причала своей новой республики. Желание было одно — лишить республику последнего монархиста. Но, к их неудобству, Сэр Гай Карлтон, губернатор Эндрю Эллиот и другие бывшие чиновники останутся здесь до зимы.

— Слышь, Арти, вот заключим союз, ты ещё пожалеешь, что недооценивал меня! Беги, трус! Ты боишься правды! Беги-беги, — он действительно был здесь: Америка размахивал руками с берега и, по всей видимости, был полон энергии. С такой дальности Артуру не удалось разглядеть выражение его лица, поэтому стиснул зубы. Целая толпа завозилась за спиной Джонса на берегу, они поддерживал его, и шутливый смех адресовался бывшей метрополии.

— Убирайтесь, тираны! Пинок вам под... — зазвучали голоса.

— Слабак! — гоготали детишки.

— Попадите в шторм! — желали старики.

— Это нехорошая игра и подсказка. Не слишком ли сложные символы для ребёнка? — это один накрахмаленный полковник, стоявший на палубе у правого борта, стал донимать Кёркленда расспросами. — Это смазанный жиром шест... Я, разумеется, догадываюсь, кто смазал флагшток: это совсем как вставить противнику палки в колёса, только... жирнее! Нехорошая игра.

Англия порывисто обернулся, чтобы столкнуться с нарушившим его крохотное уединение у борта человеком. Хотя отвлечься от насмешливого завывания внизу не так уж и плохо. Кажется, сам Британская Империя не был на это способен.

Он получил помощь извне и не порадовался.

— Неужели вы приравниваете детскость к глупости? Думаете, не найдётся ребёнка умнее вас? — сам не понимая отчего, Артур ощутил себя оскорблённым. — Слушаете глупца — но он не ребёнок, потому что ребёнок наивен и не понимает зла, а глупец уже развращён. Думайте — и взрослый, обладающий детскостью, может понять, в чём здесь смысл. — Они прорезали с полковником друг друга холодными, с зажжёнными в их глубине искрами, взглядами.

— Эти люди грезили о равноценном сотрудничестве, конечно же, это глупо... Ещё глупее натирать дерево салом, вы держитесь на поразительно схожем уровне с этим...

— Нет, это дети, дети, а не глупцы! — парировал Англия. — Сейчас их возглавляет подросток. Юное сердце и старый мозг — нет сочетания в человеке лучше, — подвёл итог он и вообще отвернулся к ящикам, загруженным прямо на палубе, и к грозным пушкам. Он перестал слышать крики, пока только не самый приятный хриплый баритон был доступен его слуху.

— Ваши представления слишком идеалистичны, — полковник непринуждённо усмехнулся, слова были какими-то глупыми по произношению и на вкус, словно это был тот самый обладающий детской душой взрослый из настойчивого упоминания Англии.

— И поэтому плохи? — спросил Кёркленд.

— Да, — ответил военный.

— Демократия также идеалистична, но мы же не называем её плохой.

— Что значит не называем? Мы этим занимаемся на ланч и ещё после ланча!

Англия удержал задумчивое молчание и, наклонившись к виску умного собеседника, приглушенно произнёс:

— Как может плохим быть то, чего нет.

Следующее молчание длилось много дольше, полковник не желал больше говорить, а просто отдыхать от усталости казалось лучше.

Корабль отплывал, ловя парусами ветер.

— Пиратствуйте в другом океане! — люди на суше всё ещё скандировали.

А Альфред — громче их всех. Он просто смеялся теперь — надо же, он, Альфред, сильнее Империи!

— Лобстеры, лобстеры, хорошо прожаренные, на моей тарелке~ Не буду их есть, лучше выброшу за борт!

«Ну ща я ему!» — у Кёркленда загорелось сердце и зачесались руки.

— Зарядите пушку, сэр, — Англия больше не мог терпеть эти крики. Он впервые обнаружил себя прибитого стопами к прочному тёсаному дереву, неумолимо плывущему прочь от одного дома к другому.

А напоследок он пульнёт и отнесёт с чёрным горящим шаром всю свою ярость маленькому родному недоумку.

— Что вы сказали? — всполошились и полковник рядом с ними, и другие матросы.

— Пушку! Сейчас же! — краткая истерика со стороны Артура.

Альфред замолчал, когда увидел, что на него направили орудие.

— Ого-го, промахнись, неудачник, — пожелал Альфред, а ядро действительно плюхнулось в воду, так и не достигнув берега.

— Аргх! Будь ты проклят, — Англия, устыдившись своей неудаче и ещё более звонкому, счастливому смеху американской толпы, осел на палубу.

Теперь сидел на коленях, зацепившись руками за деревянный бортик.

«Союз... Союз... Равных... Союз самовлюблённых мерзавцев...» — он прислонился лбом к дереву, а слёзы заставили щёки блестеть в мутном свете лучей. Очевидно, сдержанности ему набираться предстоит целый океан пути. В глубокой неподвижности и холоде.

— Сэр, но ведь французы, — растерялись воины, завидев вздрагивающие плечи своего предводителя. — Французы! Мы должны быть подкреплением для тех, кто ещё в бою против них.

Англия дрожащим голосом распорядился:

— Да пусть к чертям катятся эти французы — стреляйте в чаек, пока они нам всю палубу не загадили.


End file.
